Benção de Natal
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Uma songfic especial de Natal! - O que pode acontecer se a filha mais nova de seis irmãos for beijada em uma vespera de Natal? É o que Gina Weasley descobre... Uma benção pode ser uma maldição?


Benção de Natal 

N.A.: Songfic D/G especial de Natal!!! Não resisti escrever uma dessas... Música: All I want for Christmas is you, na versão cantada por Mariah Carey, mas se você não gosta dela escolhe o cantor de sua preferência porque todo cantor (a) ou banda americana têm essa música em algum cd  ^_^'

~***~__

_I don't want a lot for Christmas / Eu não quero muito nesse Natal_

_There is just one thing I need / Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso_

_I don't care about the presents / Eu não me importo com os presentes_

_Underneath the Christmas tree / Embaixo da árvore de Natal_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace / Eu não preciso pendurar a minha meia na lareira_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy / Papai Noel não vai me fazer feliz_

_With a toy on Christmas day / Com um brinquedo no dia do Natal_

~***~

_25 de dezembro - Manhã de Natal_

Gina estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sentada na janela observava a neve caindo do lado de fora, tornando tudo mais lindo e gelado do que nunca. Até agora ela não acreditava o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, véspera de Natal. Ela, tinha implorado um beijo para a pessoa que mais odiava, mas o pior não era isso, o pior é que ela tinha gostado desse beijo.

Draco também pensava no dia anterior, sozinho, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Seu plano havia dado certo, mas era apenas uma questão de orgulho, não devia, não podia estar pensando nela justo agora, tinha que esquecer aquele beijo.

~***~

_20 de dezembro - Encontro Inesperado_

A ruiva caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estava chateada por esse ano ter que passar o Natal na escola, e não em casa com a família, era verdade que seu irmão também ficaria, Rony, além de Harry, mas não era a mesma coisa. Seus pais tiveram que viajar de repente para resolver problemas que não foram explicados à ela, e agora aqui estava, na escola praticamente abandonada, sem ter nenhum amigo para conversar e nada para fazer. Perdida em seus pensamentos esbarrou com alguém que a derrubou no chão, e sem paciência ela logo gritou:

-Não olha por onde anda?!!! 

-Quem não presta atenção é você, _Weasley_ nervosinha. Quem te deu o direito de esbarrar em mim! - Draco Malfoy respondeu, ajeitando as vestes, olhando-a de cima.

-Direito?! Rá! Vê se te enxerga, _Malfoy_. - Gina respondeu se levantando. -Não encostaria em você nem que fosse obrigada!

-Tem certeza disso? - Draco respondeu a olhando de um modo estranho e se aproximando de repente.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, Gina dava passos para trás. O que ele estava pensando? O que ele estava fazendo? Ela não entendia. Nem ele. Draco a prendeu na parede, segurando os braços dela ao lado do corpo.

-É melhor você me soltar. Agora! - Gina disse entre dentes o empurrando para longe com força, mas ele não se moveu nem um pouco.

-Ainda não. - ele respondeu com calma, se inclinando e colocando os lábios sobre os dela.

Gina virou o rosto e o empurrou com uma força que não sabia que possuía. Draco foi para trás, furioso.

-Você está louco?! Se encostar em mim mais uma vez, você vai... - Gina estava tão nervosa que não conseguia nem raciocinar, quem era ele para fazer uma coisa dessas! -Vai se ver com meu irmão, e... e com o Harry!!

-Ah, é claro, os Weasleys passam o Natal na escola esse ano... tão pobres, aposto que não tem comida em casa! - Draco disse, ele estava ofendido demais. Quem era ela para recusar um beijo seu? Ninguém jamais havia feito isso, todas que ele tinha tentado beijar tinha conseguido, se não por vontade própria, por intimidação.

-E você, o que faz aqui? Nem seus pais te agüentaram, é?! - ela gritou e deu as costas, andando muito rápido.

Draco ficou furioso. Estava em Hogwarts porque seus pais tinham um serviço importante com o Lord a ser feito, e ele não podia ficar sozinho em casa. Lúcio tinha medo que Draco destruísse os cômodos com mais uma festinha...

-Você, Weasley, ainda vai implorar por um beijo meu. - ele disse em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo, já que Gina estava distante demais para ouvir.

Ela tinha ferido o orgulho dele. E pagaria por isso. Draco foi calmamente até o salão da Sonserina, pensava em como faria com que ela implorasse um beijo seu... Chegando lá encontrou com a única garota sonserina que estava passando o feriado na escola, Blaise Zabini.

-Olá, Draco... - ela disse desanimada. -Isso aqui está um tédio total... todos estão fora...

O que ela disse deu uma idéia a Draco:

-Tédio? Eu acho que sei o que pode te animar...

~***~

_I just want you for my own / Eu só quero você para mim_

_More than you could ever know / Mais do que você pode imaginar_

_Make my wish come true / Faça o meu desejo se realizar_

All I want for Christmas is you / Tudo que eu quero de Natal  é você

~***~

_21 de dezembro - Uma Aposta_

Gina já tinha esquecido o incidente do dia anterior com Draco, porém quando o viu no Salão Principal, tomando o café da manhã, sua raiva voltou e ela não pode evitar um olhar acusador para ele. Estava sentada com Rony e Harry, conversando sobre banalidades. Quando acabou sua refeição se levantou e saiu do salão, na porta encontrou com a sonserina, Blaise Zabini que lha lançou um olhar superior e segurou seu braço.

-Posso falar com você? - perguntou com uma voz estranhamente aveludada.

-Pode. - Gina respondeu desconfiada. 

-Eu estava pensando, nós nunca nos falamos, não é? Queria combinar uma coisa com você... uma aposta! - ela disse com um olhar indecifrável.

-Uma aposta? Que tipo de aposta? - Gina perguntou incrédula, durante os seus seis anos de estudo em Hogwarts, Blaise nunca havia nem sequer olhado para ela.

-Estou entediada nesse feriado, e fazendo as minhas contas, cheguei a conclusão que nunca beijei um grifinório... isso é um desafio, não é? Então pensei... apenas beijar um grifinório não tem graça, não tem desafio... me lembrei de você, Gina. Você já saiu com garotos das três casas, como eu, menos da sonserina...

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

-Vamos apostar quem consegue beijar primeiro um garoto da casa oposta! - diante do olhar incrédulo de Gina, Blaise continuou -Seria divertido! Ou você não conseguiria ser mais rápida do que eu?

Gina estava achando tudo uma grande besteira, que aposta idiota, mas seu senso de grifinória estava dizendo que ela não podia deixar uma sonserina esnobe ganhar dela em nenhum quesito...

-Claro que posso ser mais rápida que você! - Gina desafiou -Vamos ver então, quem conseguirá primeiro!

~***~

_I won't ask for much this Christmas / Eu não vou pedir muito nesse Natal_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I / Eu não vou nem querer neve, e eu_

_I just want to keep on waiting / Só vou ficar esperando_

_Underneath the mistletoe / Debaixo do visco_

~***~

_24 de dezembro - Véspera de Natal, à tarde_

Draco esperava que Gina viesse atrás dele o mais rápido possível já que Blaise havia dito que ela aceitara a aposta, no entanto três dias se passaram e nada de Weasley atrás dele... já começava a pensar que seu plano não havia sido tão infalível assim, e que o orgulho dela era maior do que imaginava, afinal os únicos sonserinos na escola nesse feriado eram ele e um garotinho do primeiro ano... Será que ela beijaria o outro?

A neve se amontoava no jardim de Hogwarts e, sem ter o que fazer, Draco foi para fora, se distrair. Lá estavam os grifinórios, guerreando com bolinhas de neve, acertando uns aos outros, entre eles estavam Gina e Potter... 

Draco passou pelo outro lado, não estava animado para provocá-los. Viu de longe Gina acertar um bola em Harry e ele correr atrás dela, a derrubando no chão. Não gostou nada da cena.

Ele não sabia nem porque tinha tentado beijá-la no corredor há dias atrás... quando percebeu já estava fazendo. Talvez fosse porque ela era uma das poucas coisas no mundo que o mimado Draco não poderia ter, afinal tudo o que queria ele ganhava do pai, ou conseguia com sua inteligência, como conseguiria o beijo de Gina... mas ela realmente cairia na aposta?

Draco caminhou até uma parte mais isolada do jardim e começou a mexer na neve, fez algumas bolinhas e tacou nas árvores, quando a raiva passou ele resolveu fazer outra coisa, juntou mais neve e começou a montar um boneco de neve, ele nunca tinha feito um, e como não tinha ninguém para caçoar dele por perto, resolveu experimentar.

-Que _lindo_! O bebê tá fazendo um bonequinho de neve! - Gina se aproximou rindo muito da cara de Draco.

-Que _engraçado_, hein?! Qual o problema? Vai dizer que nunca fez um? - ele perguntou sem se virar para ela.

-Já, mas quando eu era pequena... - ela ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompida por ele.

-O que você quer? - perguntou rispidamente, concentrado no boneco, sem olhar para ela.

-Um beijo. - Gina respondeu muito baixo, contudo ele ouviu, mas fingiu que não.

-Não ouvi. - ele respondeu.

-Um b-beijo. - ela respondeu um pouco mais alto, mas ainda em tom baixo.

-Fale com a boca, Weasley, não estou entendendo nada. - ele disse terminando de colocar um bola grande de neve em cima das outras duas, era a cabeça do boneco.

-Droga, Malfoy! Dá para olhar para mim enquanto falo? - Gina estava nervosa, já era difícil ter que tocar nesse assunto com ele, e se ele não prestava atenção era pior ainda.

Gina puxou o braço dele do boneco e o virou para ela.

-Tá bom, eu olho. Agora diz! - Draco estava irritado e não queria olhar para ela, desviava os olhos dos dela.

-Eu quero um beijo seu. - ela disse corando muito e também evitando os olhos dele.

-Eu sabia que o simples toque dos meus lábios nos seus outro dia não te deixaria dormir... - ele respondeu convencido. -Só que quem não quer te beijar agora sou eu!

Gina ficou sem palavras, ela tinha certeza que ele a beijaria, só havia demorado um pouco para pedir porque não tinha certeza se _ela_ queria beijá-lo. Mas se ele não queria, então perderia a aposta para a sonserina, afinal ela não podia beijar um menino de onze anos, que era o único sonserino em Hogwarts além de Draco.

-Você não quer, então vou embora! - disse se abaixando e jogando neve nele.

Draco percebeu que ela não iria implorar, mas ter vindo até ele pedir já tinha sido suficiente para sanar seu orgulho.

-Tá bem. Eu faço o sacrifício. - ele respondeu tirando a neve das roupas e dos rosto.

-Então tá... - Gina estava sem graça. Beijar alguém assim, sem nem estar interessada era estranho... O pior é que odiava Draco...

"Por que estou fazendo isso?! Não vale a pena..." - ela pensou andando para trás enquanto Draco se aproximava, encostou em uma árvore e parou, não podia mais fugir.

Draco estava orgulhos de si, seu plano havia dado certo! Ele adorava quando era mais inteligente que os outros à sua volta. Percebeu que ela estava incerta quanto ao beijo porque tentava fugir dele, mas quando encostaram em uma árvore ela teve que parar. 

Ele colocou os braços em volta dela, sem encostar direito nela e inclinou-se um pouco, porque ela era mais baixa, e encostou os lábios no dela. A sensação para ele era apenas de vitória, de ter conseguido o que queria...

Gina percebeu que ele a beijava, ela estava feliz, poderia esfregar na cara daquela sonserina que ela tinha conseguido ser mais rápida, estava beijando um sonserino, antes mesmo que Blaise beijasse um grifinório...

Entretanto, o beijo se aprofundou e ambos se esqueceram das armações e dos outros. A única coisa que importava para Draco era ela, não importasse quem era, ele se aproximou mais e a envolveu pela cintura, aproximou seu corpo do dela, abraçando-a fortemente. Gina sentiu que ele a abraçava mais e fez o mesmo, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e passou suas mãos pela nuca, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos dele, esqueceu-se por um segundo quem ele era, que o odiava, esqueceu tudo o que ele havia feito para ela e sua família... Sentiam-se extremamente felizes.

Tiveram que se separar para recuperar o fôlego, mas sem nem abrir os olhos tornaram a se beijar. Estavam absorvidos demais um no outro para perceber que deviam se separar, que o tal _um beijo_ já havia sido dado.

Pela segunda vez se separaram, e ambos abriram os olhos. Encontraram frente à frente seus sentimentos: surpresa e felicidade. Mas durou pouco. Gina desviou os olhos castanhos dos acinzentados e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Estava confusa demais para ficar ali.

Draco sentiu como se perdesse algo quando ela se afastou... O beijo tinha sido perfeito! E isso o deixou num êxtase enorme, ele ainda ficou um tempo parado olhando para a árvore, mas em seguida ficou irritado. Não era para _aquele beijo_ ser o melhor de sua vida, não era para _aquela Weasley_ ser tão... interessante.

Ele foi até o boneco de neve o chutou, depois se abaixou e passou a pegar os restou de neve caída do boneco e fazer bolas, jogando com toda a força na árvore que tinham se beijado.

~***~

_I won't make a list and send it / Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes e enviar_

To the North Pole for Saint Nick / Para o Polo Norte e o Papai Noel 

_I won't even stay up late / Nem vou ficar acordada até tarde_

_To hear those magic reindeer click / Para ouvir os sininhos das renas mágicas_

~***~

_24 de dezembro - Véspera de Natal, à noite_

~***~

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight / Porque eu só quero você aqui esta noite_

Holding on to me so tight / Me abraçando bem apertado 

_What more can I do / O que mais eu posso fazer?_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you / Oh, baby tudo que eu quero de Natal é você_

~***~

Gina não podia evitar, desde que entrara de volta no castelo, saindo do jardim, só pensava em Draco, ou melhor, no beijo que ele havia dado nela. Tinha sido muito bom, e isso era o mais estranho... ela não esperava, tinha imaginado que seria o pior beijo de sua vida, que seria sem emoção por fazer parte de uma aposta, mas não, esse havia sido o melhor de todos, mesmo que ela não estivesse apaixonada por Draco. 

"Será que a barreira que separa o ódio do amor é tão fina assim?" - ela se perguntava recordando dos sentimentos que a tocaram durante o tempo que esteve com Draco. Virava e revirava em sua cama, não conseguia dormir... tudo dentro dela se revirava, e não conseguia ter um pensamento sobre qualquer outra coisa. Acabaria ficando doida se não mudasse de assunto em sua mente.

Desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal, já imaginando não ter ninguém lá. Estava certa, aquela hora da madrugada os poucos grifinórios dormiam. Acabou cochilando horas depois, na própria poltrona do salão...

Do outro lado do castelo, um louro sofria o mesmo mal, não conseguia dormir de maneira alguma... Sentia-se a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, não sabia porque. Só sabia que para ser feliz precisava estar com ela... Mas Draco não se incomodava com isso, ele não era uma pessoa feliz mesmo, ele nunca tinha sido alguém feliz, desde criança se limitava a estar _bem_, e não ser feliz... A felicidade não era para ele, não era para os Malfoys, sempre fora o que seu pai dissera "Malfoys são líderes, e lideres não perdem tempo com besteiras como _felicidade_...". Mas ele queria poder mudar isso.

~***~

_25 de dezembro - Natal_

~***~

_All the lights are shining / Todas as luzinhas estão brilhando_

_So brightly everywhere / Por todos os lugares_

_And the sound of childrens' laughter / E o barulho das  risadas das crianças_

_Fills the air / Enche o ar_

~***~

-Gina!! Feliz Natal!! - Rony a chacoalhou na poltrona. -O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ela apertou os olhos, ainda sonolenta por ter adormecido muito tarde, a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso no rosto sardento de seu irmão.

-Feliz Natal, Rony. - respondeu desanimada o abraçando.

-O que você tem? Tá estranha. - Rony perguntou soltando-a do abraço e colocando a mão na testa de Gina, tentando encontrar um vestígio de febre.

-Estou bem, só desanimada. - ela respondeu tirando a mão de Rony de sua testa. -E aí? Recebemos presentes? - ela tentou parecer interessada.

-Sim! Vamos abrir as caixas! Mas espera aí que vou acordar o Harry. - respondeu e saiu correndo animado.

Minutos depois voltou acompanhado de Harry, os três abriram os presentes, Gina se deparou com o tradicional suéter de lã cor de rosa de sua mãe, um livro sobre bênçãos de Natal, que ela achou muito estranho, de Hermione, uma camiseta lilás de Rony, e o presente que gostou mais, um bastão novo para ela atuar no time da Grifinória, já que agora Gina era batedora.

Depois disso sentou-se na janela e continuou pensando enquanto observava a neve caindo do lado de fora, tornando tudo mais lindo e gelado do que nunca. Até agora ela não acreditava o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, véspera de Natal. Ela, tinha implorado um beijo para a pessoa que mais odiava, mas o pior não era isso, o pior é que ela tinha gostado desse beijo.

~***~

_And everyone is singing / E todo mundo está cantando_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing / Eu escuto aqueles sinos tocando_

_Santa won't you bring me / Papai Noel você não vai me trazer_

_The one I really need / A única coisa que eu realmente preciso_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah / Por favor traga meu amor rápido_

~***~

Draco também pensava no dia anterior, sozinho, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Seu plano havia dado certo, mas era apenas uma questão de orgulho, não devia, não podia estar pensando nela justo agora, tinha que esquecer aquele beijo.

-Feliz Natal, Draco! Acho que é isso que devo dizer a essa hora... - Blaise disse entrando no salão comunal, onde Draco já estava, parado olhando a lareira.

-Feliz Natal, Blaise... - ele respondeu apático. Draco nunca tinha gostado do Natal, pelo menos esse ano não seria obrigado a participar do jantar ridículo que sua família dava sempre, para os convidados mais desagradáveis.

-O que foi? Parece que seu plano não deu certo... A ruivinha ainda não correu atrás de você? - ela disse procurando os seus presentes no meio dos vários que estavam sob a árvore de Natal do salão. Achou um e passou a desembrulhá-lo. -Ainda bem que era tudo uma armação, eu jamais beijaria um grifinório...

-Mentira, eu já te vi com um. - Draco respondeu dando um olhar de descrédito à morena.

-Ah... é verdade, tinha me esquecido... mas isso não vem ao caso. Deu certo, ou não? Ela foi orgulhosa demais, ou implorou muito pelo beijo? - a garota disse jogando o presente que tinha odiado do outro lado do salão.

-Sim, ela implorou. E não quero mais falar sobre isso. - ele foi seco.

-Acordei tarde, já está na hora do almoço de Natal. - Blaise respondeu se levantando e indo até a saída do salão. -Você vem?

-Depois. - Draco respondeu e continuou pensando em como se sentia triste.

~***~

O almoço de Natal desse ano tinha mais alunos do que nos anos anteriores, no entanto, menos professores. A única professora presente era Sibila Trewlaney, o que causou um certo desanimo em todos.

Gina sentou-se entre Rony e Harry, olhando à sua volta na mesa encontrou mais seis grifinórios, quatro corvinais, cinco lufa-lufas e da sonserina, apenas Blaise e o garotinho estavam presentes, Draco não apareceu, por sorte, já que Gina não queria vê-lo.

Ela falou um pouco depois com Blaise, a sonserina aceitou a derrota um pouco fácil demais para surpresa de Gina.

Após a refeição ia para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória acompanhada pelos dois garotos, mas lembrou-se de ter esquecido sua varinha no Salão Principal, o que fez com que se despedisse e voltasse para buscá-la. Quando entrou no salão encontrou-se justamente com Draco.

Ambos ficaram sem graça, não esperavam se ver.

-Feliz Natal, Malfoy. - Gina disse sem encontrar outras palavras para dizê-lo.

-Feliz Natal, Weasley. - Draco respondeu desanimado.

Um olhou nos olhos do outro, e algo aconteceu, não podiam explicar o que era, mas a necessidade de se tocar, de se beijar era mais forte do que a determinação de se manter afastados. Em dois segundos estavam abraçados se beijando, mais intensamente do que no dia anterior, e a felicidade que tinha ficado perdida dentro dos dois durante esse tempo afastados voltou e fez-se presente.

Com muita dificuldade se separaram.

-Isso não está certo! - Gina disse ofegante.

-Não é normal, você me jogou algum feitiço, _Weasley_! Saiba que descobrirei e o reverterei! - ele respondeu também sem ar.

-Eu não fiz nada! Por que jogaria um feitiço em você? Além do que também estou atingida.

-Não era para isso acontecer, era só uma brincadeira!

-Como, uma brincadeira?

-Aí! Vou dizer tudo logo. - Draco respondeu irritado -Eu sei que você me beijou por uma aposta com a Zabini, mas essa aposta foi uma armação minha com ela.

-Você... - Gina disse espantada.

-Nem me olhe com essa carinha ofendida, porque o ofendido aqui sou eu! Você me desprezou, não aceitou meu beijo no outro dia, nada mais justo do que implorar um depois. - Draco disse com sua voz arrastada, olhando-a superiormente.

Gina estava mais confusa ainda, ele era mais ousado do que ela imaginava, não teve outra reação além da que toda garota tem quando se sente ofendida, se aproximou dele, encheu a mão e virou com toda a força no rosto pálido de Draco.

-Me esquece! Cretino!!! - com isso saiu, o deixando sozinho no salão.

Draco virou o rosto para vê-la se afastando rapidamente. "E ela ainda tem uma mão pesada!" - pensou massageando o rosto que tinha as marcas dos dedos de Gina. "Quem mandou dizer tudo assim, de repente..." - furioso andou rapidamente até o salão da sonserina.

~***~

Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas / Eu não quero muito para esse Natal 

_This is all I'm asking for / Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo_

_I just want to see my baby / Eu só quero ver meu amor_

_Standing right outside my door / Parado na minha porta_

~***~

Gina chegou rapidamente ao salão comunal e correu para o dormitório feminino, deixando Rony gritando para trás. Jogou-se em sua cama não entendia nada do que se passava, Draco havia inventado um plano e ela, ingênua, caiu direitinho. Tinha tanta raiva que jogou o bastão do Harry longe, pensando que poderia acertar Draco com ele, pegou o livro para jogar também, mas ele abriu em uma pagina quando ela segurou e curiosa resolveu dar uma olhada nele. 

"Não adianta ficar nervosa, você pode esquecer e passar por cima de tudo isso facilmente!" - disse a si mesma, mas sabia que não era cem por cento verdade. O livro "Benção de Natal" estava aberto na seguinte página:

_A Benção da Véspera de Natal_

_Uma das bênçãos naturais mais poderosas entre os bruxos é também uma das mais raras. A Benção da Véspera de Natal atinge o casal que tiver a sorte de agir certo no momento certo. _

_Se uma mulher for a sétima filha de seis filhos, as possibilidades dela ser atingida pela benção é grande... _

"Ah, Merlin! Sou eu, tenho seis irmãos mais velhos... Por isso que a Mione me deu esse livro" - Gina pensou enquanto lia.

_Ela poderá ser felicitada se beijar um homem pela primeira vez no dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. O casal será banhado de felicidade e união, tão fortes que não poderão ser desfeitos de maneira alguma, sempre que estiverem juntos estarão bem, mesmo que não se amem no momento em que a benção for ativada virão a se amar em pouco tempo, no máximo um mês após a referida véspera de Natal._

"Não acredito! Eu e o Malfoy estamos realmente enfeitiçados, abençoados..."

_Casos assim são raríssimos, na história da magia foram relatados apenas vinte casais abençoados. Um estudo mais aproximado revelou que quinze deles ficaram juntos e foram felizes. No entanto, os cinco restantes insistiram em manter-se separados por questões pessoais. Nesses casos foi constatado que a benção torna-se maldição, pois quando um está separado do outro a tristeza profunda o engolfa, e o sentimento que a pessoa nutri, não apenas pelo outro companheiro de benção, mas também por todas outras pessoas, como amigos e familiares, aos poucos vai desaparecendo, sendo assim uma vida apática e sem carinho. A benção desrespeitada torna-se uma maldição que traz a infelicidade e solidão._

Gina estava desolada após ler o último parágrafo. Ela não poderia viver infeliz para o resto de sua vida! Era terrível! Ela tinha certeza que era _vítima da benção_, afinal era mesmo a mais nova de seis irmãos e havia beijado Draco na véspera de Natal, e fora o primeiro beijo dos dois, já que dias antes ela tinha evitado que ele a beijasse.

Sem falar que os sintomas já eram percebidos, ela sentia-se profundamente triste depois de se separar de Draco... De repente pensou que ele também sentia o mesmo, eram vitimas disso juntos, e ela devia contar a ele. Escreveu um bilhete marcando um encontro na Torre Sul, à noite.

~***~

Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own / Eu só quero você para mim 

_More than you could ever know / Mais do que você pode imaginar_

_Make my wish come true / Faça o meu desejo se realizar_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby / Oh, Baby, tudo que eu quero de Natal  é você_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby / Tudo que eu quero de Natal  é você_

~***~

Draco não entendeu nada quando recebeu um bilhete de Gina marcando um encontro, ela não tinha dito "Me esquece"? Não estava brava com ele o suficiente para nunca mais se verem? Ele pensou em não ir, mas não resistiu e na hora marcada estava lá. A verdade era que precisava ficar perto dela, e não entendia o porquê.

Gina chegou meia hora atrasada e Draco já estava furioso por isso. No entanto, ele não reclamou, sua situação diante dela já era complicada desde o almoço, e achou melhor não piorar ainda mais.

-Olá. Desculpa o atraso, é que a torre é mais longe do que eu imaginava. - ela logo explicou.

-Está bem. Qual o motivo do encontro? - Draco perguntou friamente.

-Você tinha razão... - ela respondeu segurando o livro em suas mão com força.

-Sobre o quê? - Draco não entendia onde ela queria chegar.

-Estamos enfeitiçados. Involuntariamente invocamos uma benção quando nos beijamos ontem. - ela respodeu sentando-se no chão cheio de neve da torre.

-Uma o quê?! - ele a olhou incrédulo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Uma benção, você não sabe? Quando dois bruxos se encontram em uma ocasião especial, ou algo do tipo, podem invocar uma benção, votos de felicidade. Como quando uma mãe dá a luz e o bebe é abençoado, recebe uma proteção da mãe. É algo natural. - explicou Gina calmamente, entregando o livro à Draco.

-Tinha me esquecido disso. - já tinha aprendido sobre bênçãos no primeiro ano, mas não se lembrava mais. -Nós invocamos uma?

-Sim, veja essa página. - Gina disse pegando o livro da mão dele e abrindo na página da Benção da Véspera de Natal.

Ele leu em silêncio, conforme lia o desespero crescia em seu peito. Percebia que era mesmo verdade, ele estava _abençoadamente amaldiçoado_!!! Acabou de ler e olhou para a garota à sua frente... Em um mês passaria a amá-la? O que era amar? Draco não sabia exatamente, ele gostava de sua mãe, era grato a seu pai... Mas, amar? Não sabia como se sentir a respeito de tudo isso.

-O que faremos? - ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele. -Eu não quero ficar sozinha... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco sentiu uma dor no peito ao vê-la chorar. Contudo ele não sabia o que fazer. Pensando em si chegou à conclusão que já era sozinho, e que ficar separado dela não faria muita diferença em seu cotidiano, mas ele tinha esquecido de analisar as horas mais tristes de sua vida, no mesmo dia, quando pensava nela, no beijo dela e se sentia deprimido por ela estar longe.

-Não sei, Weasley! - ele respondeu bruscamente se levantando. -Estamos amaldiçoados, então.

-Você ficou se sentindo sem emoção, no dia de hoje? Mesmo sendo Natal? Deprimido... - ela perguntou ainda chorando.

Ele não entendia a diferença, se sentiu mais triste do que de costume e isso era o efeito da benção, mas seus Natais nunca foram felizes, muito menos emocionantes.

-Senti. É o efeito da benção. - respondeu suspirando e sentando-se novamente ao lado dela.

Gina não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Só sabia que não queria esquecer os sentimentos por seus amigos e família... Pensando nisso olhou para Draco ao seu lado, ele tinha um olhar tão distante. Ela se perguntou se realmente passaria a amá-lo em pouco tempo. Como seria possível se o odiava há anos.

-Podemos... Podemos tentar ficar juntos... O que você acha? - Gina perguntou ingenuamente.

-Juntos?! Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Não dá! Nossas famílias estão agora mesmo, lutando em lado opostos, por isso passamos esse Natal separados deles. Como você acha possível ficarmos juntos dessa forma?! - Draco explodiu.

-Eu não sei!! Só queria arranjar uma solução! 

-A vida não é tão simples, não pode resolver tudo, Gina. - ele disse a chacoalhando pelos ombros.

-E você não têm que ser infeliz para sempre! Nós podemos contornar tudo, ou você acha que vai ser mais fácil ficarmos separados? Eu não acho, quando começarmos a gostar realmente um do outro, a dor vai atrapalhar qualquer decisão de nos mantermos separados! - ela respondeu enquanto ele ainda a segurava pelos ombros.

-Mas essa dor vai acabar e não sentiremos mais nada um tempo depois.

-É justamente isso que eu não quero, não sentir. Não quero não sentir nada por ninguém.. não quero esquecer o amor que sinto pela minha família, nem o amor que virei a sentir por você!

Draco deu um suspiro resignado e a puxou para si, abraçando-a fortemente. Gina se surpreendeu com o ato dele, mas o abraçou também. Sentiam-se aliviados de todas as preocupações juntos, poderiam ter a esperança de um amanhã melhor.

-Eu quero ficar com você, Draco, e não apenas pela maldição de estarmos separados, mas pela felicidade de estarmos juntos. - Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Draco enquanto o abraçava.

-Eu também... - ele respondeu igualmente.

~***~ Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own / Eu só quero você para mim 

_More than you could ever know / Mais do que você pode imaginar_

_Make my wish come true / Faça o meu desejo se realizar_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby / Oh, Baby, tudo que eu quero de Natal  é você_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby / Tudo que eu quero de Natal  é você_

~***~

_Natais Seguintes..._

E ambos ficaram juntos. Em menos de um mês se conheceram melhor e passaram a se amar. 

Draco brigou com sua família, disse que não se tornaria um Comensal da Morte apenas porque eles queriam, disse para Lúcio que um Malfoy podia ser feliz, e ele era a prova disso. Certamente Lúcio não deixou isso por nada, ele o ofendeu e deserdou, só não fez algum feitiço contra o filho porque Narcisa impediu. Pelo amor que sentia por Gina, juntou-se ao lado do bem, queria ser uma pessoa melhor por ela.

Gina não teve mais como esconder seu amor por Draco, logo contou à sua família, com todos os detalhes sobre a Benção da Véspera de Natal. Os Weasleys, sem opção, aceitaram Draco como novo membro da família, ainda mais depois que ele foi expulso por seu pai de Wiltshire, a Mansão Malfoy.

Superaram todas as dificuldades para ficar juntos e pode-se dizer que Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley foram felizes para sempre, graças a um beijo inusitado em uma véspera de Natal.

**~Fim~**

N.A.: E aí?! O que acharam? Podem ser sinceros! A Biba surtou um pouco depois de ENFB... Essa é uma song bem lightizinha e fófis para gente curtir o Natal!!! Espero reviews, hein?! Você me deixaram mal acostumada com eles...

Bijinhos!!! Feliz Natal!!!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!


End file.
